iPod Challenge: Mickey and Ian
by CSIobsessed444
Summary: I'm back with an iPod challenge! Baby steps :P This is shipping Mickey and Ian from the Showtime comedy Shameless, not the British version. TRIGGER WARNING: abuse (not really domestic), it's the nature of their relationship so if you watch Shameless you know what I mean. I own nothing. Updated!


iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these, and then post them.

MERCY - ONEREPUBLIC

Ian laid on the ground, covered in his own blood and groaning in pain. Mickey stood over him, tears streaming down his face and angrier than ever. They were a tragic duo, Mickey using Ian to get out his anger and Ian using Mickey for a pleasure release. But at that moment, Ian was praying for mercy, praying for someone to save him.

Seconds later, Lip came reeling down the street and hopped out of the car at a running pace. He was terrified for Ian and pissed at Mickey, but Lip could barely hold it together when he saw his best friend and brother lying on the ground and Mickey standing over him. Lip fell to his knees by Ian and put his lips to his brother's forehead. He could barely get to his feet to make Mickey pay; right then, he just needed Ian to survive.

ALL I EVER WANTED - KELLY CLARKSON

Mickey looked across the street with angst and regret. There, laying on the sidewalk, was the boy he loved, who he had also just beat to a pulp. All he ever wanted was a boy to fuck and drink with and not get all mushy about, but he couldn't help it. He fell in love. Not that Mickey was surprised, his entire life was complicated. Between the shitty dad and the crazy sister and whatnot, Mickey's life was practically a disaster. Just like his feelings for Ian. All Mickey ever wanted was to get out of Chicago and find some new people, some new hookups, some new targets for his perpetual anger. But as usual, Mickey never got what he wanted. Instead, he fell in love with a boy he never expected.

THE LITTLE THINGS - COLBIE CAILLAT

Mickey, hard as it was to admit, loved Ian. He found the tiniest things so romantic and amazing and perfect. The way he slept, the way he smiled when no one as looking, even the way we breathed, gave Mickey uncontrollable butterflies. Was it even possible to feel this way? He knew Ian would be better off with someone else, someone that didn't beat him up or spit on him and swear when things got tough. But Ian never let him get away with that shit. He stood up to Mickey and called him out on things and gave him ever chance in the world, which made Mickey fall for him even more. Mickey was honestly waiting for the day when Ian would just walk out the front door and never come back, but he couldn't stand the thought of Ian just leaving. All of those little things that made Mickey love him would leave too.

EVERYWHERE - MICHELLE BRANCH

After a certain point, Ian would have to have been blind to not notice Mickey. He was in the store, at school, outside his house. He was everywhere, and Ian could never explain why. Not that he was complaining. Because when Ian wasn't getting beat up, he really enjoyed seeing Mickey. Maybe he was rude and gross and obscene and violent, but Ian had feelings for him that would never go away. Mickey made him feel less alone. Mickey made him feel wanted, even when he was chasing Ian around with a bat. Okay, maybe he didn't want Mickey around in those moments, but better it be Mickey than some other goon. And those little moments, the hand brushing and unseen smiles, made Ian catch his breath. Finally, someone saw Ian for who he really was.

CANDLE (SICK AND TIRED) - THE WHITE TIE AFFAIR

"Hop in," Mickey said. It was a freezing February morning, with music blaring out the windows and probably waking up all of their neighbors. Ian was shivering and turning pinker by the second.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of this place. Let's drive around or something. I gotta get out of here." Ian nodded wordlessly and hopped in. Mickey sped away as some angry neighbors yelled form their windows.

Through the fresh snow and the bitter winter air, Mickey and Ian drove around, almost wordlessly. Ian understood Mickey's need for escape. His life was basically a Greek tragedy, like Mickey's, and while he never appreciated Mickey beating him up all the time or treating him so poorly, Ian needed Mickey around. Just like Mickey needed him.

SYNDICATE - THE FRAY

Ian was gone, and he was the only thing Mickey wanted. He laid in bed for days, with everyone waiting for him to come back. Ian was in the lowest of lows and even Mickey's severe dedication couldn't fix it.

"He's family, Fiona! He stays here." Mickey stormed off as Fiona tried to keep her shit together and fix Ian. She knew it couldn't last forever but there was no timeline, no answer for when he would wake up. they just had to wait out the storm. But this was a Mickey she had never seen: fighting for something good, fighting for someone he loved, fighting for her brother.

Mickey stayed at Ian's bedside for days. He'll wake up soon, Mickey told himself, and Ian will be better, back to his old normal self, and they'll be better than ever.

FREE FALLIN' - JOHN MAYER

Ian felt like he couldn't hold on any longer. There he was, lying in bed, just like his mother used to in her depressive states. It's dark and he's so cold and he just can't hold on any longer. Mickey keeps popping in to kiss him on the forehead or run a hand down his back. Fiona's been in a million times to coax him out of bed, but Ian's not coming out of him. He's a vampire, physically still but mentally wandering as far as one can. The mental freedom is amazing. He just wants to be somewhere else, not on this planet and not in this life. All he wants to do is free fall into oblivion and never wake up, never come back to earth, but he can't. Fiona and Mickey and Lip and everyone else needs him. Ian can't make his mom's mistakes. She fell into states just when they needed her and took off after the last one. Ian won't free fall, because no one will let him.

STAY - SAFETYSUIT

This was it. The moment Mickey had always feared. Ian's suitcase was by the door and he was gathering the last of his belongings from the bathroom. Mickey could barely hold back tears; Ian had finally gotten sick of him and decided to leave.

"How can I make you stay?" Mickey squeaked out when Ian came down the stairs.

"Nothing. This is it." Ian brushed passed him, avoiding eye contact.

Mickey couldn't hold it together for much longer. "Haven't things gotten better? Haven't we been better?" Ian ignored the questions, grabbed his suitcase and a plastic bag, and walked out the door. Mickey followed him outside and stopped on the porch as Ian walked to the car where Steve and Lip were waiting. The two glared Mickey down while Ian threw his bag in the back seat and then climbed in. Lip and Steve did the same, and Mickey fell to his knees as the leave of his life drove away.

"Come back," Mickey whimpered through a flood of tears. "Please come back."

BEFORE THE WORST - THE SCRIPT

The worst had already happened. Ian was gone and Mickey was left alone. A week later, Ian goes to leave for school and there's Mickey, leaning against the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Ian says as he tries to brush back Mickey, but he stops Ian.

"What happened? Why did you leave? Don't you remember that first kiss, our first time? What happened?"

Ian grew more angry by the second. "What happened is I got tired of living with your fake wife and being your personal punching bag. I can do better." Ian once again tried to get Mickey but was unsuccessful. Their faces were so close he could smell Mickey's breath.

"Marry me," Mickey said. "It won't be legal or anything, but it's a commitment. We can go back to when we were happy." Just at that moment, Lip stepped out onto the porch to smoke and the two turned.

THE TRUTH (FEAT. PAT MONAHAN) - KRIS ALLEN

"What happened?" Lip asked. Mickey took one look at Lip and ran away as fast as possible. Ian stood there, completely speechless. He loved Mickey, in a sick disgusting way, but he did. The reason he left Mickey was because he always worried he wasn't good enough, and that's why Mickey beat him up, or kept their relationship a secret, or tortured him so. But he could never tell Mickey the truth; Mickey would never let him live it down. But still, a marriage proposal?

"Mickey proposed." Ian finally spit out.

"What the fuck? Seriously?" Lip moved to take Mickey's original position and face Ian.

"Yeah." Ian blushed as he said it, barely believing what he just said.

"Is that even legal?"

"No, but he doesn't care. It's about the commitment or something."

Lip snorted. "How romantic." Ian started to walk away as Lip spoke. He followed Ian for a few feet. "Where ya going?"

Ian turned around to face Lip. "I'm going to tell him yes. That's the truth."


End file.
